


All the Same

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bitterness, Community: draco100, Drabble, Gen, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Nobody sees the differences in them.





	All the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #59, "individuality", at draco100 on dreamwidth.

"Why should we care?" Pansy slumped into the sofa beside Draco. "We're all the same to them. Meet one Slytherin, you've met them all."

Draco nodded. "They see green and silver and that's it. Brains shut off. Blaise speaks five languages, right?"

Blaise glanced up from his book. "No. Non. Nyet. Não. Hapana."

Draco flicked two fingers at him. "We all have something unique about us, something to set us apart. They never see it."

Pansy snorted. "And they have the nerve to act offended when we want nothing to do with them."

"Yeah," Draco said. "They're all the same."


End file.
